


no high like this

by vulpesvortex



Series: the house that heaven built (the Dadwood AU) [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Actual Best Boyfriend Geoff, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Single Dad Ryan, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/pseuds/vulpesvortex
Summary: At 5:30 Geoff decided fuck it, he was locking up and going home. No, not home. Ryan’s place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet to celebrate/lament the end of summer! (Yes, it's late.)

The asphalt outside was melting. It was hard to see through the shimmering air above it, but Geoff was pretty sure he could see a bubble here and there. His shoes were gonna get fucked. He looked down at his duct taped chucks. There were worse things, he guessed. 

God, this day was taking forever. At least the airco was on inside the store, but not a single person had come in all day. Not a fucking one.

_They've probably all been glued to the pavement,_ Geoff thought vindictively. 

Geoff had done all the inventory that needed doing, reorganized the counter display three times, called to annoy Jack twice, made five new spotify lists for the store (he was on a TØP kick), and personally dusted every single instrument in the store down to its smallest nook and cranny. He'd originally come in this morning intending to redo the window display, but hell if he was stepping into the direct sunlight a minute before he needed to get to his car to go home. He'd burn his freaking skin off. 

It wasn't like anyone was walking past outside anyway. The city was deserted as fuck. Everyone was holed up in their homes with a fan in their face or camped at the public pool, probably all crammed in together like sardines in a can. 

Sorting out the box of extension cords for the amplifiers took care of another half hour, and at five thirty Geoff decided fuck it, he was locking up and going home. It wasn’t like they were losing any revenue, the way business had been today.  
  
No, not home. _Ryan’s place,_ he corrected himself, not sure if he’d meant his own apartment or not.  
  
When he’d called Jack to whine about his shitty day, Jack had told him to suck it up, at least he didn’t have to see thirty kids wilt in their chairs while he tried to tell them about the Napoleonic wars, and also, to go visit his “hot dad boyfriend” and his adorable kids after work, if he needed cheering up that badly. Geoff hadn’t really wanted to admit how much that plan would do the trick.

He and Ryan saw each other a couple of times a week right now, dates and a roll around Geoff’s bed whenever Ryan could wrangle a babysitter, but more frequently Geoff had been coming over to just hang out at the house, to watch cartoons with Gav and Linds, help with dinner, and have a quiet night with Ryan after they’d put the kids to bed.  

He locked up the store, rolled down the security grill, and made a dash for his car. It was just as hot outside as it’d looked all day, and sweat was running down his back as he called for pizza so he could pick it up on his drive over. You couldn’t kick out guests that brought food, right? He even had an overnight bag in the trunk, because he was a pathetic sap and his apartment had started to feel too quiet the more time he spent over at Ryan’s.  
  
\----  
  
The house looked dark and quiet, and for a second Geoff thought Ryan had gone out and taken the kids somewhere, but then he heard excited yelling and splashing from behind the house and grinned. The kids were probably playing with the garden hose or something.  
  
He walked around to the fenced garden, shouldering open the back door since his hands were full of pizza and car keys, and stopped in his tracks at the tableau that greeted him.    
  
“Geoff!” Gavin squealed, throwing up his arms excitedly when he spotted Geoff in the doorway. He was dangling over Ryan’s shoulder like a little monkey, Ryan holding his foot like he’d been about to fling him into the pool. Lindsay stood at his feet, dramatically brandishing the garden hose. They were standing in a pool, one of those round inflatable pools with the ring around the top. It was pretty big, actually, reaching about halfway up to Ryan’s thighs, nothing like the little kiddie pool he was used to seeing. The sides of the pool were still sagging a little, like it wasn’t filled up quite all the way yet. Ryan must’ve gotten it today.  
  
“Hey,” Geoff said, feeling himself start to grin, feeling the bad day sliding off him like so much water. All three of them were soaking wet, hair plastered to their heads, cheeks flushed from roughhousing in the water.  Ryan smiled at him.  
  
“Are you coming in?!” Gavin asked.     
  
Geoff realized he was standing in the doorway like an idiot, and turned to close the door, already kicking off his shoes. “Yeah, hang on-“  
  
When he turned around, Lindsay hit him full in the face with a spurt from the garden hose.  
  
“Hey! Watch the pizza!” he squawked, devolving into laughter as Lindsay considerately turned the hose on his back to let him chuck the pizzabox to safety.  
  
“Hold your horses, I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” Geoff muttered as he emptied his pockets onto the table. Ryan had picked Lindsay up and put the hose back in the pool, so he didn’t fear too much for the survival of his phone and earphones.  
   
“Geeeeeoff!” Gavin giggled impatiently. He was hanging onto Ryan’s back now, and Lindsay was trying to trip their dad up in the pool. “Help us!”  
  
“You need a hand there, Ryan?” Geoff asked, approaching the pool, kicking off his jeans. Ideally, he would’ve run up and tackled Ryan, but he had the kids hanging from his shoulders and knees – they’d probably get squished. Now that he looked closer, Ryan’s shoulders and chest were covered in red scratches and marks where the kids had tried to pull him down. Clearly, he’d been under siege for a while.  
  
“They’ve got me surrounded,” Ryan lamented sadly, affecting a fake hangdog expression.  
  
“Let’s see what we can do about that.” Geoff leaned in, pressing a long kiss to Ryan’s lips, ignoring the dismayed exclamations from the kids. Gavin took a leaping jump into the water, splashing everyone in a 6ft vicinity. Geoff lingered over the kiss, soaking it up. The sun wasn’t so bad like this, hot through his drenched t-shirt and picking out bits of gold in Ryan’s hair.  
  
“That’s not fair!” Lindsay exclaimed and grabbed the hose again. In a matter of seconds, both of them were under assault from the kids, a situation that quickly devolved into a free-for-all: all four of them tumbling over each other in the water, splashing and screaming. Soon enough, Geoff was just as soaked as the rest of them, and breathing hard. He couldn’t stop smiling; his chest didn’t feel big enough for the air he needed, like he’d stayed underwater too long even though no one had really dunked him.  
  
They figured out Gavin’s new favorite thing was being tossed across the pool between Geoff and Ryan’s arms, flailing and squealing in delight whenever they let him splash into the water. They tossed him back and forth for a while, Lindsay spraying them with the hose, a reprieve from the constant attacks on their knees and back. Eventually the kids tired out and wandered off to sample the pizza Geoff had brought, leaving just Geoff and Ryan in the pool.  
  
Geoff still felt giddy with happiness, and with the kids out of the blast zone, he finally threw off his t-shirt and launched himself at Ryan. They went down together, spluttering and laughing as they came up. Geoff watched Ryan push his hair back, wiping water from his eyes as he did the same, one corner of his mouth pulled up. The sun shone in his eyes, hanging low and starting to turn red against the sky, and for a moment it didn’t feel real, the moment so good it didn’t seem like it could be happening to Geoff. He’d had such a miserable day, he couldn’t help himself, he leaned in to kiss Ryan as deeply as he could get away with in front of the kids. Ryan met him steadily, opening his mouth, a solid weight against his chest until one of them slipped and they tumbled over into the water, letting out matching squawks as they went down, and the kids laughed at them, faces covered in tomato sauce.     
  
Ryan came up chuckling. He sat down on his butt in the pool, and all Geoff wanted to do was kiss him again, to keep kissing him until this was his life, and even then he wanted to keep going. Ryan’s mouth quirked like he knew what Geoff was thinking … which couldn’t really be true, but at least he was happy Geoff was here. He hadn’t even called ahead.  
  
“We’re having barbecue later, are you staying?” Ryan asked, getting up, though it didn’t really seem like a question. It sounded like he already knew Geoff would say yes.  
  
Geoff watched Ryan climb out of the pool and pull the pizza away from the kids – a task for a braver man than Geoff, really. When the pizza was succesfully liberated he joined him, standing close enough that he could see Ryan’s eyelashes were still wet.    
  
Ryan turned to look at him over his shoulder. There was a softness around the corners of his mouth that looked fond and happy. “Oh, hey, how was your day?”    
  
“Good,” Geoff said, all his earlier misery forgotten. “It was good.”


End file.
